


Getting Over Us

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A jealous Eleanor fanfic where an old friend of Jasper’s come from America to visit him. She was his boyfriend in Vegas and they haven’t seen each other in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over Us

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: This is my first prompt from season 2! Follows on from the end of episode 1 when Eleanor was about to follow Jasper out of her room when Beck arrived. (Urghh why did he have to appear??)

Eleanor sighed loudly and ran an anxious hand around her neck, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She barely even recognised herself anymore. Yes, she looked pretty similar, just with more exaggerated eye makeup and a slightly more sunken face from the past 2 months of barely eating, but there was definitely something that had changed. It was her eyes, she decided after a few moments of contemplation. The girl staring back at her through them was barely a fraction of the person she had been; it was as if the life had drained out of her, taking the usual sparkle from her eyes with it, leaving just the shell of a person behind.

‘Lenny? Are you coming?’

Beck’s voice from the bedroom made her jump and she couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed that he had interrupted her thoughts. Forcing her inner turmoil to the back of her mind she quickly splashed some cold water over her arms and made herself smile before walking back into the bedroom.

Eyeing the crowd from the corner of the room it took Jasper less than 30 seconds to realise that Eleanor wasn’t there yet and he tried his best to quell the panic that caused in his stomach.

‘You can relax,’ Liam told him as he noticed his tense stance, ‘here, this will help.’  
Jasper did his best to smile as Liam handed him a beer, taking a small sip before returning his attention to the guests milling around the hall. He heard Liam chuckle softly and turned to face him briefly, confused.

‘What?’ he asked carefully, as if he were missing a joke.

‘You look about as relaxed as if someone was holding a gun to your head,’ Liam chuckled, taking a drink of his own beer. Jasper almost envied his own relaxed demeanour, knowing that his own anxiousness was unnecessary. ‘Eleanor will be here,’ Liam told him, almost as if he had read his thoughts, ‘Beck’s just text me to say they'll be down in a few minutes.’

Instantly Jasper felt his tension rise a notch, if that were even possible, his jaw clenching almost painfully. Beck. Jasper hadn’t heard of him until a few days ago, but ever since he’s been practically taped to Eleanor’s side. Jasper wanted to talk to her about it but he knew that their ‘relationship’ was on very shaky ground at the moment and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise it any further. Plus, it was now impossible to get Eleanor on her own.

_This isn’t the place nor the time to start a fight_ Jasper repeated to himself in his head, trying to psych himself up for Beck’s entrance.

However, while he was distracted he missed the entrance of someone else: a beautiful, tall blonde who was wearing a tight, red dress that left little to the imagination. When Liam nudged him with a rise of his eyebrows Jasper absentmindedly turned to face the door, noticing first the way that one of the other security guards was now pointing an outstretched finger towards him.

By the time his gaze had rested on the woman she was walking towards him, her strides purposeful and confident. It took his mind a few moments to work out who she was, just in time for when she wrapped her arms around him and his senses were overwhelmed by the intoxicatingly strong smell of perfume.

‘Layla?’ Jasper asked in surprise as he pulled her away from him slightly, holding her at arm’s length.

‘Surprised to see me?’ Layla purred in an accent which Jasper knew was not her own, not that he could really condemn her for that.

‘Yeah,’ he stammered, ‘and a little confused,’ he added cautiously.

‘I was in the area and I couldn’t resist the chance to pop in and say hello,’ she told him cheerily. However, judging by her clothes and her new appearance Jasper could immediately tell that her visit was far from innocent.

‘You look different,’ Jasper told her as he studied her face, noticing that she was wearing a lot more make up than he remembered. It had been years since he had last seen her, although he had received more than a few drunken text messages from her in that time. Although their relationship had been fleeting, Layla seemed almost desperate to make it last.

‘When you’re going to be in the company of Royalty you have to make an effort! The Princess is stunning so obviously it makes you up your game,’ she laughed, flicking her hair in a way that she clearly thought was sexy. ‘Plus, I’ve lost quite a lot of weight since we last saw each other, so that’s bound to show.’

Trying to fake a smile, Jasper almost laughed. Her figure was very obvious in that dress and clearly she knew it. ‘So, is there a lady in your life now?’ Layla asked him curiously, continuing before he even had a chance to answer. ‘I got a job working for a local TV station doing the celebrity news which takes up a lot of my time so I haven’t really had much time to think about boyfriends, but I think I’m starting to get to the stage where I’m thinking about settling down,’ Layla babbled, running a hand across the lapels of his jacket.

Jasper took a deep breath to try and old back his annoyance at having this girl practically throwing herself at him. He didn’t remember her being this obnoxious and garish when they dated, but that was before she had decided that she wanted to be an actress and the whole idea of getting to Hollywood had immediately gone to her head. She had started out as a shy, geeky girl who he had met at school, but after a few months she had become the type of person she had once despised.

He had to admit that part of his heart longed for the simplicity of their early relationship, but he couldn’t deny that the majority longed for something else entirely. Someone else entirely.

As Layla continued chattering he felt his attention drift and he found himself scanning the crowd again until his gaze rested on the one person he wanted to see. As he saw what she was wearing he felt himself gasp inwardly. Unlike Layla she was dressed elegantly in a black and green dress which skimmed the bottom of her thighs, revealing her gorgeous, slender legs. Her silky hair tumbled freely down her back and Jasper suddenly had visions of that beautiful hair sprawled out on a pillow beneath him.

As he watched her intently she suddenly turned to face him, almost as if she had felt his eyes on her. Within seconds her gaze met his and held for what felt like hours.   
Immediately Eleanor felt that familiar pull inside her, a slight shiver of expectation passing through her. Despite everything that had happened she still felt the same response every time she saw him, even when he was skulking about in the shadows.

Feeling panic rise in her throat she tried to look away but the pure emotion in Jasper’s eyes made it impossible.  
Eleanor jumped slightly as Beck’s cool fingers wound around her waist, skimming her arms and making her hairs stand on end, breaking the eye contact between her and Jasper. Suddenly she felt as if the air had been sucked from her body and she found it difficult to catch her breath.

‘I’m going to go get some fresh air,’ she told Beck with what she hoped was a convincing smile. When he tried to offer to accompany her she found her tone got harsher, ‘no honestly you stay here. I’ll be fine. I won’t be long.’

Without waiting for another response Eleanor made her way off the stage and across the hall on shaky legs, sliding out the door as quickly as possible.

‘This one’s yours mate,’ Jasper drawled in Liam’s ear before he moved past them both, pushing his way through the crowd towards the door Eleanor had just left through. He was very aware of the other people mulling around the corridor and so he hung back at first, not wanting to cause a scene in front of others. When Eleanor eventually turned the corridor and he was sure no one was in earshot he sped up to meet her, reaching forwards to lightly grab her arm.

‘Eleanor,’ he called out as he did so, anxious of what her reaction would be.  
Swallowing hard Eleanor barely even turned to face the man beside her, instead pulling herself out of his grip firmly. ‘How many times do I have to tell you to stop stalking me?’ She asked in annoyance, her pace faltering slightly.

‘I just-‘ Jasper began before realising he wasn’t sure why exactly he had followed her. He had seen her and he hadn’t been able to help his reaction. It had been instinct to try and get closer to her. ‘Are you okay?’ he finally asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

‘Fine,’ she spat out, ‘not that it is really any of your business.’ The green eyes monster of jealousy was tearing its way through her and she couldn’t help her somewhat petty anger.

Sighing slightly Jasper took a step backwards to make some space between them, feeling the hostility rolling off Eleanor in waves. ‘Good, I just hope you mean it,’ he replied simply. Eleanor was surprised at how much that warmed her, the thought that he wanted her to be okay.

Nodding briefly she turned away from him again, about to start making her way down the corridor once more when Jasper continued, his voice surprisingly quiet. ‘You look beautiful tonight,’ he told her, before letting out a short laugh, ‘well, you look beautiful every night. That guys lucky to have you.’ With that Jasper turned to make his way back towards the hall, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor.

‘Jasper.’ Eleanor didn’t even realise what she was about to say until the words were out of her mouth. As surprised as she was at her sudden calling Jasper stilled, twisting around to face her with a mixture of confusion and hope on his face.

‘Thank you,’ Eleanor told him, avoiding eye contact as best she could. However, after a few moments she felt her gaze drift to meet his and her blood immediately warmed, the spark between them practically scolding her. How could he still have such an effect on her?

Eleanor’s first instinct was to try and quell the sexual tension simmering between them, although she knew deep down there was nothing she could do to stop it. ‘I hope you have a good night,’ she told him bluntly, ‘it appears you have new company as well.’

Frowning for a moment it took Jasper some time to realise what she meant. Shit, he forgot about Layla. ‘Layla’s not new,’ Jasper told her, ‘she was a er- friend from Vegas.’

Letting out a short, humourless laugh Eleanor raised an eyebrow, ‘I know what that means. Well I guess you shouldn’t leave your ‘friend’ waiting.’

Catching her mocking tone Jasper found himself desperately wanting to make her see the truth. ‘It’s not like that. We dated when we were younger but she holds no interest for me anymore,’ Jasper told her bluntly, ‘my mind is preoccupied with someone else,’ he added quietly. If anything Layla’s sudden reappearance had only confirmed this to him.

Immediately understanding the barely disguised meaning behind his words Eleanor felt her eyes widen at his sudden honesty. ‘That sounds like a bit of a predicament you’ve got yourself there,’ she told him, trying to avoid the conversation she didn’t want to have.

Nodding at him briefly Eleanor turned her body away from him, ready to make her escape when she heard him mutter, ‘a predicament is one thing to call you.’

Staring at him across her shoulder Eleanor felt her defences weaken, ‘you’re going to have to get over this,’ she practically whispered.

‘Get over what?’ Jasper asked. He knew exactly what she was referring to but for some reason he wanted to hear her say it out loud. He watched anxiously as her eyes twinkled at him and just when he thought she was going to ignore him she gave him the answer he had been waiting for.

‘Us,’ she whispered, swallowing hard as she met his gaze. For some reason it thrilled Jasper that she had in a way admitted that they did share something. Even if she wouldn’t admit that it was a relationship.

‘I don’t think I can,’ Jasper replied honestly in a quiet voice, ‘how did you do it? How did you get over it?’

Looking away from him Eleanor felt her heart pounding. ‘I’m not sure if I have or if I can. But once I find a way I’ll let you know.’ Jasper felt his heart soar as he heard her softly spoken words.

‘And if you don’t?’ he asked her.

‘I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to work something out,’ she told him, turning to face him again with a look of desperation in her eyes. Eleanor could feel that same desperation filling her insides, although she wasn’t sure if it was desperation to get over Jasper or desperation to run up to him and press her soft lips against his. To feel his fingers on her skin.

‘Well it’s up to you because I can tell you know that I’m not getting over anything in a hurry,’ Jasper murmured.

Hearing his final words Eleanor felt her defences crumble and all she could manage in reply was a simple nod before she turned on her heel and began making her way down the corridor, her heart racing. Her body ached to turn back but she knew that she needed time.

Jasper knew exactly why she had left and part of him was thankful. He didn’t want to force anything onto her she might not want but he hadn’t been sure how much longer he would have been able to control himself while she stood before him. She needed time and he was willing her give her as much time as she needed. He wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
